Schatten der Vergangenheit
Schatten der Vergangenheit ist der erste Teil der Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2000 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünfzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (19 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags 15 Jahre sind seit „Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter“ vergangen. Das Imperium steht vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch. Hilflos muss es mitansehen, wie die Neue Republik Unterstützung von unabhängigen Systemen bekommt. Mit den neuen Machtverhältnissen wächst auch die Gefahr von Unruhen, und Prinzessin Leia hat alle Hände voll zu tun, die entstehenden Interessenkonflikte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zu allem Überfluss treffen Han Solo und Luke Skywalker bei Angriffen von Piraten auf Klone - und als deren Anführer gibt sich kein geringerer als Thrawn aus, der gefürchtete Kriegsherr, der vor mehr als 10 Jahren für tot erklärt wurde. Der Frieden im Universum steht erneut vor der Zerreißprobe... Handlung Die Situation in der Galaxis verändert sich zusehend. Die letzten Kräfte des Imperiums sind weit zurück gedrängt worden und die Flotte der imperialen Kräfte ist zusammengeschmolzen. Nach langen und schweren Erwägungen kommt Admiral Gilad Pellaeon zu dem Entschluss, dass es an der Zeit ist mit der Neuen Republik in Friedensverhandlungen zu treten. Zugleich sieht sich die neue Republik mit Schwierigkeiten anderer Art konfrontiert. Als Luke Skywalker zusammen mit Han Solo und Chewbacca auf Iphigin Streitigkeiten zwischen den Diamala und den Ishori schlichten soll, greifen Piraten Republik-Kreuzer in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten an. Luke und Han können den Angriff zwar vereiteln, machen aber die Erkenntnis, dass die Piraten vom Imperium angeworben wurden und dass die Mannschaft der Kreuzer aus Klonen bestand. Währenddessen befindet sich Leia mit ihren Kindern auf Wayland, wo ihre Noghri-Leibwächter einen Devaronianer namens Lak Jit gefangen nehmen, der am vor zehn Jahren zerstörten Mount Tantiss Ausgrabungen durchführte. Er fand sechs Datenkarten, auf denen zwei erschreckende Informationen enthalten sind: Die Hand von Thrawn und das Caamas-Dokument. Die Datenkarte über die Hand von Thrawn lässt sich nicht mehr identifizieren, aber die andere Datenkarte enthält die Information, dass eine Gruppe Bothaner mitbeteiligt an der Zerstörung des friedlichen Planeten Caamas durch das Imperium waren. Wenig später versammelt Pellaeon auf Bastion die acht verbliebenen Moffs des Imperiums, um ihnen den Vorschlag des Friedensvertrags mit der Neuen Republik zu unterbreiten. Die Idee wird zunächst abgelehnt, aber nach ein paar Stunden kommen sie zu dem Entschluss, der Republik das Angebot zu unterbreiten. Nach der Sitzung stattet Pellaeon Moff Disra in seinem Büro einen Besuch ab. Disra teilt ihm seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Frieden mit der Republik mit und erklärt Pellaeon seine Ideen bezüglich dem Säen von Zwietracht innerhalb der Neuen Republik, indem planetare Zwistigkeiten durch Teams des Imperiums geschürt werden. Pellaeon lehnt diese Idee ab, da sie nicht den Idealen des Imperiums entspräche. Dann bringt er sein eigentliches Anliegen vor. Er verlangt von Disra die Bezugsquelle der Preybird-Jäger, die Disra der Flotte zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Nachdem Disra sich kurz weigerte die Informationen preiszugeben, erklärt er, er würde die Quellen an die Schimäre zu übermitteln. Dann macht sich Pellaeon auf, seinen Friedensgesandten zu instruieren. Disra verfolgt seinen lange entwickelten Plan gegen die Republik weiter und enthüllt seinem Adjutanten Grodin Tierce, dass er dessen wahre Identität erkannt hat – ein imperialer Ehrengardist. Er stellt ihm seinen Partner Flim vor, ein Schwindler, der den verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn imitiert. Tierce schließt sich Disras Komplott an. Disra beauftragt Captain Dorja damit, das Kurierschiff von Pellaeons Gesandten abzufangen und drei Sternzerstörer in einem Tarnfeld nach Bothawui zu schicken. Dafür stellt er ihm und einigen anderen Captains Flim vor, dem alle seine Identität als Thrawn glauben und ihm deshalb auch gehorchen. Währenddessen sind Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson und Lando Calrissian zusammen mit General Bel Iblis im Zuge einer diplomatischen Mission auf dem Planeten Morishim. Wedge, Wes und Lando entdecken dabei eine Höhle auf einem Berg mit einer imperialen Abhöranlage. Sie fliegen mit ihren X-Flüglern hinauf, um die Anlage genauer zu untersuchen. Über diese bemerken sie, dass eine Korvette, verfolgt von einem imperialen Sternzerstörer, aus dem Hyperraum gefallen ist. Die Korvette setzt einen Funkspruch ab, der jedoch zerstückelt und unverständlich ist und daraufhin von dem Sternzerstörer an Bord gezogen wird. Lando, die zwei Piloten und Bel Iblis wissen damit nichts anzufangen und nehmen an, dass es bloß ein fehlgeschlagener Überlaufsversuch sei. Inzwischen unternimmt Pellaeon eine Reise durch das Imperium, um die hochrangigen Offiziere von seinem Friedensvertrag zu überzeugen. Dabei hat er auch ein Gespräch mit den Offizieren der Verteidigungsstationen von Muunilinst, bei denen er auch Hinweise auf den wahrscheinlichen Verrat von Jaron Kyte erhält, der mutmaßlich Mannschaften und Ausrüstung an Piraten liefert. In der Republik entbrannt währenddessen eine heftige Diskussion über die Bestrafung der Bothaner für die Caamas-Affäre und Leia wurde ein überlebender Caamasi, Elegos A'Kla, vorgestellt. Luke ist inzwischen dabei, die Basis der Cavrilhu-Piraten zu infiltrieren, die sich in einem Asteroiden-Feld befindet. Er landet getarnt auf deren Basis. Zunächst bleibt er dabei auch erfolgreich, bis er jedoch durch einen Detektor erkannt wird, als er sich in einer Droidenhülle versteckt hielt. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem sich Luke als Jedi zu erkennen geben muss. Schließlich wird er von den Piraten in eine speziell für Jedi entworfene Falle gelockt. Sie lassen die Luft aus dem Raum absaugen und glauben, Luke könne nicht mehr entkommen. Er schafft es jedoch mit einer Blaster-Reserveenergiezellen, die er zu einer Bombe umfunktionierte, sein vorher verklemmtes Lichtschwert freizubekommen und kann so entkommen. Die Piraten evakuierten die Basis, nachdem sie die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert hatten. Währenddessen kommt Mara Jade mit ihrem Schiff, der Sterneneis, Luke zu Hilfe, der noch in der Basis festsitzt. Er kann aber nicht in den Hangar gelangen, da R2 die Atmosphärenschilde des Hangars zerstört hat und der Hangar deshalb unter einem kompletten Vakuum liegt. Luke befiehlt dem Astromech, den X-Flügler zu starten und im Hangar der Sterneneis zu landen. Luke selbst öffnet die Tür zum Hangar der Basis mit seinem Lichtschwert und versetzt sich sofort in eine Jedi-Trance. So treibt er in den Hangar der Sterneneis, wo Mara seinen Aufprall abschwächte, da er sonst zu schnell gewesen wäre, um es zu überleben. Nachdem Luke wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, steigt er in seinen X-Flügler und fliegt zusammen mit der Sterneneis aus dem Asteroiden-Feld. Kurz bevor Luke sich nach Coruscant aufmachen will, fliegt ein für sie bisher unbekanntes Raumschiff, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem imperialen Jäger hat, auf sie zu und springt dann plötzlich in den Hyperraum. Luke übermittelt Mara noch den Hyperraum-Vektor des Schiffs und springt dann selbst in den Hyperraum, um eine medizinische Einrichtung aufzusuchen, während Mara das Schiff verfolgt. Währenddessen ist eine Petition aufgesetzt worden, die verlangt, dass die Bothaner das Terraforming für einen Planeten bezahlen, der genauso wie Caamas gestaltet ist. Leia und Staatschef Gavrisom reden deshalb mit Fey'lya, dem Senator für Bothawui, der ihnen schließlich offenbart, dass die Bothaner die Bezahlung in den Ruin treiben würde, da der angebliche Reichtum bloß ein Betrug ist. Leia und Han reisen deswegen nach Bothawui, um Fey'lyas Aussagen zu überprüfen. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen auf dem Planeten bricht ein Aufstand gegen die Bothaner aufgrund des Caamas-Dokumentes los. Leia versucht, den Mob aufzuhalten, scheitert jedoch letztendlich daran. Am Aufstand beteiligt sind auch Drend Navett, ein imperialer Geheimdienstler, und seine Untergebenen. Mit Hilfe eines Xerrol-Nightstinger-Gewehrs werden Han und Clanführer Rayl'skar des Mordes an einigen Leuten in der Menge beschuldigt, was die Situation noch verschlimmert. Talon Karrde begibt sich in der Zwischenzeit zur Errant Venture, um dort nach Informationen über eine Gruppe namens Vergeltung zu bekommen, die für diverse Aufstände gegen die Bothaner verantwortlich sein sollen. Dort taucht abermals das fremde Schiff auf, wo es diesmal auch einen Funkspruch übermittelt. Mara, die ebenfalls zur Venture geflogen ist, nachdem sie die Spur des Schiffes verloren hat, kann darin Thrawns vollständigen Namen- Mitth'raw'nuruodo- erkennen. Sie macht sich abermals auf, das Schiff zu verfolgen, das, wie es scheint, ins Nirauan-System gesprungen ist. Shada D'ukal, Mistryl-Leibwächterin des Schmugglers Mazzic hat währenddessen den Auftrag, ihn während eines Handels zwischen ihm und einem Kunden zu schützen. Dabei wird sie von ihrer ehemaligen Partnerin Karoly D'ulin aufgesucht, die ihr mitteilt, dass die Elf sie von ihren Pflichten entbunden haben und ihre Anstellung bei Mazzic beendet ist. Shada erkennt, dass die Mistryl einen Auftraggeber haben, der Mazzic töten will. Sie kämpft gegen Karoly und tötet dabei den Attentäter. Dadurch wird sie von den Mistryl verstoßen. Mara ist inzwischen auf dem Planeten namens Nirauan eingetroffen. Um mehr herauszufinden, landet sie mit einem Defender, um den Planeten zu erkunden. Dort entdeckt sie einen getarnten Eingang in den Höhlen, durch den sie eine Festung entdeckt. Jedoch wird sie von einigen Wesen überrascht, die ihren Defender stehlen. Mara stolpert über einen Felsen und schlägt sich dabei hart den Kopf an, sodass sie bewusstlos wird. Nach ihrem Erwachen stellt sie fest, dass der Defender weg ist und sie auf Nirauan gestrandet ist. Währenddessen schmieden Disra und Tierce einen Plan: Captain Zothip, Anführer der Cavrilhu-Piraten, soll Admiral Pellaeon über Pesitiin angreifen, wo Pellaeon auf die Ankunft von Bel Iblis aufgrund der Friedensverhandlungen wartet. Da Disra den Botschafter aber abgefangen hat, weiß Bel Iblis nichts von dem Treffen und wird gar nicht erst zu dem Treffen erscheinen. Pellaeon soll denken, dass Bel Iblis ihn verraten hat, was Tierce zu erreichen versucht, indem er Disra empfiehlt Zothip zu befehlen, seine Schiffe mit corellianischen Hoheitszeichen auszustatten. Luke ist durch eine Vision zum Planeten Cejansij geflogen und besucht dort die Canons. Er wird dort von dem Observator der Neuen Republik, Moshene Tre, gefunden, der ihm von der Friedensdemonstration erzählt, die in diesem Moment unter ihnen stattfindet. Nach Tres Entfernen spürt Luke in der Nähe etwas und bemerkt dort einen versuchten Mord an zwei Leuten. Er schreitet ein und kann mithilfe des Leibwächters der Frau die Mörder töten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es zwei Mitarbeiter von Karrde sind, Moranda Savich und ihr Noghri-Leibwächter Plakhmirakh. Zusammen mit ihnen begibt sich Luke zu Karrde, der ebenfalls auf dem Planeten ist. Von ihm erfährt er, dass Mara vermisst wird, und erklärt sich nach kurzen Widerspruch bereit, nach ihr zu suchen. Lando, der den Diamala-Senator Porolo Miatamia nach Coruscant bringen will, wird unterdessen mit einem imperialen Sternzerstörer aus dem Hyperraum gerissen und auf das Schiff gebracht. Dort werden sie zu dem angeblichen Thrawn geführt, der ihnen anbietet, zu helfen, indem er die Bothaner nach dem Caamas-Dokument befragt. Lando und Miatamia werden auch wieder gehen gelassen, und berichten der Republik über das Wiederauftauchen von Thrawn. Es gibt eine hitzige Debatte im Senat darüber. Karrde kontaktiert dabei Leia und bittet sie, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Trotz des ungünstigen Augenblicks, da der Senator der Ishori dabei ist, Karrde zu beschuldigen, zusammen mit den Diamala und Lando zu versuchen, die Bothaner unbestraft zu lassen und zu diesem Zweck Thrawn zu benutzen, willigt Leia ein. Sie treffen sich zusammen mit Lando und Han in ihrer Wohnung im Orowood Tower. Shada D’ukal ist nach ihrer Verbannung von den Mistryl auf dem Weg, Leia um die Aufnahme in die Republik zu bitten. Über normale Kanäle schafft sie es jedoch nicht, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen und dringt in das Apartment ein. Lando und Karrde haben unterdessen ein kurzes Gespräch miteinander, wo Lando meint, dass ein gewisse Jorj Car'das noch eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes besitzen könnte. Shada belauscht dieses Gespräch und folgt ihnen dann zurück zu Leia, wo sie ihr ihre Hilfe anbietet. Karrde macht den Vorschlag, dass Shada mit ihm nach Car’das suchen könnte, woraufhin Shada schließlich einwilligt und sich die beiden auf den Weg machen. Währenddessen sammeln sich immer mehr Schiffe über Bothawui, entweder um die Bothaner zu verteidigen oder sie zu bedrohen. Han entscheidet deshalb, mit Leia Urlaub zu machen, und hat auch eine Reise nach Pakrik Minor gebucht. Leia willigt nach kurzem Widerspruch auch darauf ein. Pellaeon ist währenddessen bei Pesitiin angekommen und wartet dort auf Bel Iblis. Schließlich tauchen auch einige Schiffe auf, die die Zeichen der corellianischen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte tragen, aber in Wirklichkeit die von Disra angestifteten Cavrilhu-Piraten sind. Pellaeon ahnt, dass es nicht Bel Iblis ist, und lässt ein Manöver ausführen, das von Bel Iblis erfunden wurde. Die fremden Schiffe fallen darauf hinein und können fast vollständig zerstört werden. Pellaeon weiß nun, dass es nicht der General ist und entschließt sich, noch weiter bei Pesitiin zu warten. Hinter den Kulissen * Auf dem Klappentext der deutschen Ausgabe ist fälschlicherweise angegeben, der Roman spiele 19 Jahre nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Dieser Fehler setzte sich später durch die zeitlich danach angesiedelten Romanreihen weiter fort. * Der Roman wird im amerikanischen Original zusammen mit dem Roman Vision of the Future als Die Hand des Thrawn Dilogie bezeichnet. In Deutschland brachte man die Reihe allerdings als Trilogie heraus. * Der imperiale Titel Moff wird in diesem Roman fälschlich mit „Mufti“ übersetzt, aber Moff war eine Kreation von George Lucas und hat nichts mit dem Titel Mufti zu tun. * Die deutsche Ausgabe des Buchs ist derzeit vergriffen und wird mit Preisen um 30 Euro gehandelt. Inhalt cs:Přízrak minulosti en:Specter of the Past es:Specter of the Past fi:Specter of the Past ja:過去の亡霊 pl:Widmo przeszłości pt:Specter of the Past ru:Призрак прошлого Kategorie:Die Hand von Thrawn Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen